We'll Be Together Come Whatever
by hsmfan594
Summary: This is my first story so don't be too mean. Gabriella and Troy are best friends.Gabriella's mom doesn't like her, her step dad abuses her, tells her she can't see Troy anymore and thinks that no one loves her. What will Gabriella do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was 1st period. Gabriella had just got into her

algerbra class. She took a seat near a window and

set her stuff on an empty desk next to her. It was a

really rainy day. It was thundering and lightning.

Surprisingly, the electricity hadn't gone out yet.

A boy with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes walked through the door. He spotted Gabriella and walked over to her.

"Boo!"

"Oh my gosh!!" Grabriella yelled and jumped at the same time. She turned around to see who it was.

"Troy! What is wrong with you?!" Gabriella said hitting him lightly

"Ow! You hurt me. Kiss it please Gabriella??" Troy said playing along.

"Oh puh-lease! I didn't hit you that hard," Gabriella said.

"Yeah huh!" Troy said in a baby tone.

"Naw-"

But before Gabriella could finish her sentence there was a loud BOOM!! It was thunder and Gabriella jumped up and grabbed Troy's hand without thinking.

"It's okay Gabs, it's just a little thunder," Troy said trying not to laugh

Gabriella caught her breath and then her eyes drifted to their hands. Her eyes

widened. She quickly removed her hand and her face went a slight shade of pink then

as fast as she could looked out the window. "Oh and by the way Troy, that wasn't

funny." Troy just laughed again.

"Hello class. Happy Friday! Your teacher isn't her today. She went home sick so I'm your substitute. All that she has assigned you to do is this little packet for this class period," Ms. Clark said.

"Aww man," the class complained.

"Wow, your excitment for algebra scares me," Ms. Clark exaggerated. "But to make this easier, you can work with one, and I repeat one partner."

As soon as the packets were passes out everyone had their partner and started

working. For Gabriella, this was a pice of cake. She finished the whole packet in 10

minutes. Troy didn't have a problem with it either, expcept for some problems. That's

when he would ask Gabriella for help. Once they both finished they turned it in and

talked. Well that's what they would normally do anyways.

Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabriella. _'She's so beautiful' _Troy thought to himself. _' Wait a minute Troy! You can't have feelings for Gabi, you two are best friends that's it.' _While Troy was looking at her, he noticed something was wrong with her. Usually they were talking up a storm, but this time she just sat there, looking out the window. There was a sad look on her face and terror on her face. She even looked like she was hurt.

"Hey Gabs, you okay?" Troy asked. She didn't answer.

"Gabs?...Gabi?...Gabriella?!" Troy said shaking her arm lightly.

"Ow! Sorry, did you say something Troy?" Gabriella asked, and started rubbing her left arm.

"Are you okay? You've been spaced out this whole week. And you don't look so well. And whenever i playfully hit you..you start to wince in pain. Gabriella, is there something going on that I should know about?" Troy asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm great," Gabriella lied, hoping that Troy wouldn't catch on, but he did.

"No you not," Troy started. "Something's wrong" But before they could finish their conversation the bell rang.

"Hey Troy, I gotta get to my next class. I'll talk to you later ok?" and without letting him say anything she slipped outta algebra class and into English.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella and Troy didn't talk to each other the rest of the day. Mostly because Gabriella was avoiding him. Now that he knew that something was up, she knew that he would try to get it out of her. But she couldn't just tell him that her step dad gets drunk every night and hits her for the stupidest things. And that her mom hates her. She just couldn't. Well not yet anyways.

What's worse is that her mom is always on bussiness trips, so she was stuck with her step dad for two weeks. It was the end of the school day and Troy had finally found Gabriella at her locker.

"Hey Gabs, need a ride home?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Gabriella said. She couldn't turn down his offer, plus it was pouring rain outside.

The whole car ride was silent. Troy wanted to talk about what they were supposed to finsh in algebra, but he let it go. Gabriella fell asleep since there was traffic. _'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping' _Troy thought to himself. He pulled up to her driveway.

"Gabriella, we're here" He said softly.

"Mmm..." Gabriella said stretching. Then she shot up. "Oh my gosh! Troy what time is it?!"

"Uh, 2:30. Why?"

"Oh no!...I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Why Gabriella?"

"I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!"

"It's okay. There was traffic."

"No Troy! You don't understand!"

"You know what, I'll just tell them myself that there was traffic. Now biggie"

"NO! Uh...it's ok...just never mind. Thanks for the ride Troy" Gabriella thanked him.

"Your welcome but Gabi are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"Positive Troy" Gabriella said with a little smile.

"Ok, well incase you need someone to talk to or somethings, I'm always here for you"

"Thanks Troy"

"Bye Gabs"


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella opened the door to her house. She was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago. She hoped her step dad Matthew was wasn't home. Unfourtunetly, he was. The room was dark, so Gabriella turned on the lights and as soon as she turned them on a voice said "Where have you been?! And why are you all wet?!"

Gabriella jumped at the sound of Matthews voice.

"You scared me," she said quietly, but not quiet enough because he heard her.

"What?!" Matthew said angerly.

"Uh, I was with Troy. He drove me home since it was raining, and on the way here there was traffic." Gabriella said with a shaky voice.

"Troy?!" He yelled

"Yes" She said quickly.

"As in Troy Bolton?!" He yelled again.

"That's the only Troy I know."

"Don't get smart with me!" and he hit Gabriella across the face.

Gabriella gasped and put her hand over her cheek. Soon tears were falling down her face.

"Oh shut up you dumb--"

"You're drunk!!" She yelled at him

"Shut up! I don't want to hang around with Troy again!"

"But I can't!! We're best friends!" Gabriella said.

"I don't want you around him!" Matthew yelled back.

"No! You can't tell me who I can and can't see!" Gabriella yelled. But Matthew kicked her in her stomach causing both her head and stomach to hurt.

"You will never speak of him, talk to him or hang around him!" Matthew whispered in her ear harshly pulling her up from her hair then throwing her head back down.

"I HATE YOU!" Gabriella said with the same harsh tone and ran off to her room. Matthew started chasing her up the steps. "Get back here!" he yelled. Gabriella closed her door shut and locked the door. Matthew was banging on the door. "Open up right now!!!" Gabriella cried so hard she could barely breathe. As she was leaning against her wall, she slid down it and cried even more into her hands.

Soon Matthew stopped and passes out on the couch in the living room.

Gabriella knew what she had to do. She brought out two big duffle bags and stuffed as much stuff as she could in them. She packed most of her clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, curling iron, gel, hair spray, her glasses, contact lense stuff, sunglasses, jewlery, accesories, ipod, purse, cell phone, ipod and cell phone chargers, some of her favorite books, lotion, body spray, shampoo, conditioner, ipod speakers, blanket, shoes, her diary, house slippers, some nick nacks, and her favorite teddy bear that Troy made for her.

Gabriella took one last look around her room. She grabbed her two duffle bags and her school back pack. "Goodbye" She dropped all three bags down on the ground and started walking in the pouring rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon she found herself at the front steps of the Bolton's household.

DING DONG

Gabriella waited. While she waited she thought about what her step dad would say when he found out she was gone. What would Troy say? Would he let her stay at his house?

Gabriella rang the door bell again. Then banged on the door. _'Please answer the door' Gabriella thought._ It was 3:30 am. Just as Gabriella was about to knock again the door swung open and in the doorway stood Troy. He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view of the person at the door. It was Gabriella with two duffle bags and a school back pack. She was drenched in water and her eyes were puffy and red, and she was sniffling.

"Gabriella?"

"T..Troy, can I come in?" Gabriella said between breathes.

"Yeah Gabs. Co..Come on in," Troy said as he moved out of the way to let her in. He was confused. What's going on here? Once Gabriella was in the light, Troy say where she had gotten slapped. It was red.

"Oh no, Gabi, what happened here?" He said with concern.

"Mat...Matthew. He, he,...he hit me" Gabriella cried.

"When you dropped me off, I was late, so he hit me, then he told me that I couldn't see you anymore, and I wouldn't be able to do that. So I told him that I hate him and that your my best friend and..and...and that I love you too much!" Gabriella cried.

"Oh my gosh. Gabriella I can't believe he did this to you! How long has this been going on for?!"

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"Yeah?" Troy said calmly.

"Could you just...hold me?" Gabriella said quietly.

"Oh come here Gabs." Troy said and pulled her closer to him. They both sat on the couch. Troy rubbes Gabriella's back while she was crying. Every few minutes he would kiss her forehead and try to calm her down.

"T..Troy?" Gabriella said, her voice still shaky.

"Yeah Gabs?" Troy said looking into her eyes.

"Can I stay here for a little bit? I can't go back there."

"Of course Gabriella. I would never let you go back there!"

"Uh...don't you think you should ask your parents?"

"They'll understand. There's and extra room next to my room. You can unpack all you things there and set up evyerthing there."

"Okay."

"Come on let's go upstairs. I'll show you where your new room will be."

They walked up the steps and Troy lead her into a big room with a walk in closet, flat screen T.V., vanity mirror, dresser, night stand, queen size bed and a desk. There was a bathroom that connects her room with Troy's room.   
"Okay, well this is it"

"And I'm right next door. If you need anything just call me. Now get some sleep Gabs, you needa rest okay?"

"Hey Troy?!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." she said with a smile

"Anything for you Gabs."

When Troy left the room Gabriella got changed into her dry pajamas. She was dressed in pink fabric shorts that said dance on the back and a tank top that said "Getcha Head In the Game". Her straight hair just layed there, falling down her back.

While she was changing there was lightning and thunder and harsh winds that blew. The window would shake and give her a fright at times. When Gabriella was finished changing, she hooked up her phone to charge and hooked up her ipod to her speakers which charged it too.

"Oh yeah Gabs," Troy said poking his head in her room again.

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I called my parents just to tell them what was happening. I told them the whole story about you and your family and they said that you can stay here as long as you want. So tomorrow you can unpack all your things. " Troy informed her.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm just glad that you're safe," Troy said and hugged her.

"I was so scared Troy." Gabriella said into his chest, her eyes starting to water up again. "The only place that I feel safe is with you..."

"Aww that's so nice Gabs." Troy said with a playful attitude. "Now get some sleep okay?"

"Alright dad," Gabriella joked and jumped onto her new fluffy bed.

"Goodnight Gabriella." Troy said

"Night Troy" Gabriella smiled and Troy turned off the lights in her room and closed her door.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. All she could think about was had had happened tonight. She turned to face the door that lead to Troy's room and saw that the lights were off. She sighed. Now she turned facing the window. But then she got scared that someone was going to break in and take her away. Then all of a sudden a loud boom of thunder burst and a bright flash of lightning shone. It scared Gabriella and she got out of bed and opened the door to the bathroom and went into Troy's room. To her surprise, he was still up, watching T.V..

"Troy, I can I sleep with you tonight? I'm still a little scared."

"Yeah Gabi. Come here" Troy said patting the pillow next to him.

She climbed up onto his bedlayed her head on his pillow. She took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. _'He smells so good.' She thought to herself. _Troy kept his eyes on the T.V., knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about her step father yet.

"Troy...?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah?" Troy said a looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella sat up and layed her back against the headboard. "Why is it that no one loves me?"

_'But I do Gabs.' Troy thought to himself. _He couldn't deny it anymore. He was head over heals in love with Gabriella Montez. "I love you Gabriella," Troy said.

"I mean...Troy, my mom hates me and I don't know who my dad is...I've never been loved before," Gabriella said not paying attention to Troy.

"Gabriella-"

"I mean,...why would anyone love me?" Gabriella said getting tear eyed. "According to them, I'm ugly, stupid, uncaring, I can't sing, retarded and a dumb-"

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled. Gabriella looked at him in his eyes. Troy cupped her face and looked her straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, I love soooo much you don't even know." Troy admitted. _'I'm so glad I got that off of my chest.'_

"You do?" Gabriella asked. A tear slid down her face and Troy wipped it away with his thumb.

"Yes. I do. Gabs. You mean the entire world to me! I don't know what I'd do without you! It hurts me to see you hurt, and I'd do anything for you. And your family is wrong. You, Gabriella Montez, are the most beautiful girl I know, and you're not stupid, or retarded, and you care for everything and everyone. And you know what, you can sing. Gabriella I feel like I've known you my whole entire life." Troy said.

"I love you too. And...you really mean all that stuff that you said?"

"Of course I do. I think about you all the time you know?" Troy said. Gabriella layed her head back down on the pillow. Her hair was lying across the pillow so she wasn't lying on it.

"You know, I think about you too. Troy Bolton, you're the best thing that ever happened to me you know that?" Gabriella stated.

"I do now." Troy said running his fingers through her hair and looking at her while she was looking at the ceiling.

"That's what I told Matthew you know. It just sortta slipped out. I told him that I would see you everyday and that he couldn't stop me...but that just caused another slap in the face and a kick in the stomach, which equals a huge headache."

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I just wish I could've been there. I woulda kicked his ass." Troy said.

"Troy...I came here because..like I told you earlier, I feel safe here. It's the only place that I could call home actually."

"I guess so, you like practically live here." Troy said.

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, Ima go to sleep, I'm really tired."

"Alright. Sleep tight okay," and he kissed her. At first, she was surprised, but then kissed him back.

"You should go to sleep too mister," Gabriella said.

"I think I'll watch a little more television,"

"Okay then. Goodnight...again...Troy," Gabriella said.

"I love you Gabs."

"Love you too." And Gabriella fell asleep with a smile on his face. Instead of going to sleep, Troy watched Gabriella sleep. She really did look like she was home. He stroked her forehead. Gabriella turned toTroy's side still asleep and cuddled up to him. He put his arm around her waist and held her close.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella woke up around 8:00 am. She found herself in the hands of Troy Bolton. She smiled to herself, then looked at him. Troy's eyes were closed. She moved a stray hair that was in his face. Then he opened his eyes slowly. "Morning," he said.

"Good morning Troy," she answered.

"Sleep well?"

"Yup," Gabriella said. Then she stretched and tried to get up out of bed.

But Troy held onto her tight. "You're not getting away from me missy."

Gabriella struggled to get free. "Troy Bolton, I need to brush my teeth and get dressed for the day so if you don't mind--"

"Oh but I do mind." Troy said and started tickeling her.

"Troy!...Stop!!...Oh my gosh!!...hahaha..." Gabriella said in between laughs. Then he started kissing her and it turned out to be a big make out session.

"Mmmm...Okay Troy...seriously...I gotta get dressed," Gabriella said getting out of bed.

"Okay..." Troy complained and he got up too. They both brushed their teeth at the same time. While Gabriella was brushing her teeth, Troy started to bump her.

"Troy, stop, I'm brushing my teeth," Gabriella said her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Troy joked. Gabriella rolled her eyes, finished brushing her teeth, closed the bathroom door and got changed. Troy laughed. He went downstairs to go make breakfast.

Gabriella went downstairs and saw Troy eating breakfast and watching a basketball game. She snuck up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Awww...that's all I get?!" Troy complained. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Wutcha eatin'?"

"Waffles," he answered. "There's some orange juice and waffles on the counter for you if you want any."

"Ooooo waffles?! My favorite!!" and with that she ran to the kitchen to get the food. When she came back, one of the waffles were already gone. "Gabs, there was two there, you didn't have to just get one ya know."

"Oh, ya I know, I already ate the other one."

"Ohhh!!! Nothing but net!" Troy jumped and yelled at the t.v. screen. Gabriella gave him a weird look.

"What?" Troy asked

"You're weird that's what," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, but you still love me." He said back to her.

"Yup you're right." She said then kissed him again on the lips. Before she could escape, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Kay, I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack my stuff alright," Gabriella said when his grip loosened.

"Okay." he said. "I'm gonna finish watching the game then I'll be up."

"Alrighty then." Gabriella said as she walked up the steps.

"I'll miss you my love," Troy said dramatically with his hand over his heart.

"I'll miss you too," Gabriella said dramatically just like Troy.

Gabriella got to her new room. "So I guess this is where I'll be staying." She said to herself and walked over to her ipod, turned on some music and started unpacking. She unpacked almost all of the stuff she brought and put them where they belong. Then "HeSaid She Said" by Ashley Tisdale came on and Gabriella started dancing and singing to that.

H_e said girl you're winning_

_She said boy where you been at_

_Stop talking let's get wit it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing _

_She said then why ya waitin_

_No more deliberating just like that they..._

While Gabriella was singing and dancing and being goofy, Troy was standing right in the door way watching her. He couldn't help but laugh. Then he walked up to her and grabbed her sides. "Oh my gosh!!!" She screamed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. "Well, are you done unpacking?" Troy asked.

"Ya, I just gotta put these bags away in the closet. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. So...uh...what are we gonna do about you're step dad?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed. "I dunno yet. I mean, I know I can't go back there, and I don't wanna leave this state cause then that means I'm gonna have to leave you," She said.

"Aww...Gabs that means so much to me," Troy responded.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I don't know Troy. I don't know."

So, what's gonna happen, well I'm not sure yet, so if you could, could you guys please give me ideas, because I'm stuck right now. As soon as I get some suggestions or ideas, the sooner I'll update!! Oh and thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed my story!!


End file.
